Like Christmas Every Day
by Laerkstrein
Summary: In the middle of the night, Yachiru wants to know if her Kenny can see them too.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Like Christmas Every Day**

**Prompt: **All the constellations...

**A/N: **An early birthday present for **St. Harridan**.

* * *

><p>His eyes were wide open when something, rather someone, stuck their tiny little hands into his back. She was pinching, pulling, and even biting so as to get his attention. But it was far too late for this. It was understandable that she was antsy, what with being the new lieutenant of a division, but Kenpachi wanted no part of her late-night rambling. She'd kept him up for the last three nights, peppering him with questions in regard to what they were doing in the Soul Society and "when can we go find the candy store?"<p>

After a short break, the poking began anew, forcing the captain to reach back and hold the little girl up by the wrist. Her eyes were wide and happy, her free hand pointing out the window as she grinned.

"The hell is is _this time_?" he muttered, dropping her on the bed.

Again, she pointed out the window, her little face wrinkling as she pretended to be angry. "Lookit!" she insisted, pulling on his shirt. "Look outside, Kenny! C'mon, before they all disappear!"

He grimaced, sitting up and leaning on the windowsill. The outside world was brighter than it had been when he'd passed out, a sign that dawn was just an hour or so away. "I don't see nothin'," he replied, resting his head on an arm. "It's dark, Yachiru. That means it's still time to sleep."

Her little hands grabbed at his face, forcibly turning his head upward. "It does not! Now _loooook_!"

Stars. Even at four in the morning, they were bright, twinkling the way Yachiru's eyes always did. Kenpachi shrugged, not the least bit impressed by her newest discovery. A week earlier, she'd awakened him so that he could see the fuzzy caterpillar that had decided to crawl by the fire. He'd only put up with listening to her talk about it because he didn't want to hear her cry.

"You don't see it?" Her eyes were wide, face contorting again into that pout. She grabbed his hand, holding it up to the sky, dragging it in every direction as she tried to make him connect the stars with invisible lines. "See it now?"

With a yawn, he shook his head. She hadn't shown him anything of importance. Just that she had enough control over him so as to wake him whenever she damn well pleased.

"It's a connes-telation," Yachiru said proudly, curling her fingers and bringing them to her face. "Baldy says that you have good luck if the connes-telation in the sky matches the sign of your horror telescope. I think he's lying. I _told _him that it was a giant connect-the-dots game, but he didn't believe me!" She threw her little hands up, eyes wide as she began to lament about Ikkaku being a "big fat liar."

"He's a superstitious bastard," he replied with a smile.

She climbed onto the windowsill and jumped off, landing on the bed with a big bounce. "Yay!" she cheered, her little kimono flying up as she jumped. "Kenny agrees with me! That means that Baldy's wrong, _and _it's like Christmas every day!"

Kenachi furrowed his brow. "The fuck does Christmas have to do with this?"

"They're sparkly lights, Kenny," Yachiru explained, slipping under his arm. "On Christmas, ya get all kinds of presents and stuff, but the lights are always the best!"

As if she really even knew what Christmas was. But he said nothing, nodding as she continued rambling on about all the different shapes she could see in the "giant lights" in the sky.

Even amidst all the late nights of listening to Yachiru chatter, she really was the most entertaining thing in his life.

* * *

><p>To clarify, "connes-telation" is constellation, and "horror telescope" is horoscope.<p> 


End file.
